1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a composition useful in treating tissue and a method for treating tissue, wherein the composition utilized to treat the tissue includes a peptide which simulates the effect of elastin, and more preferably increases the native production of elastin. Preferably the peptide has an amino acid sequence which corresponds to or is homologous with a fragment of mammalian elastin, more preferably the amino acid sequence corresponds or is homologous with fragments of elastin endogenous to the tissue being treated. It is preferable that the peptide is at a therapeutically effective concentration and/or is an active ingredient of a therapeutic or cosmetic composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition which includes a peptide or multiple peptides which increase the elasticity and turgor of the skin. The present invention is also directed to a method of administering the composition to a patient in need thereof to thereby increase the elasticity of the patient's skin. Increased elasticity results in an improvement in the overall physical appearance of the skin. For example, when treated with the present invention, mammalian skin appears to be softer, smoother, healthier, and more youthful.
2. Background and Description of the Related Art
Skin, in particular mammalian skin consists of a number of overlapping layers of cells. The outermost layer of mammalian skin is called the stratum corneum. This layer protects mammalian skin from physical and atmospheric harm, acting as a barrier to external dangers. The degree of softness or texture of the stratum corneum is directly dependent on its moisture content However, it has been found that, in the lower layers of the skin, degenerative changes which occur with age are not caused principally by a lack of moisture. Therefore, even though the texture and appearance of the skin is dependent on the moisture content of the skin, other factors have been shown to influence the overall appearance and texture of the skin. For example, it has been found that the loss of elasticity in the skin decreases the tone and turgor of the skin. It is speculated that the decrease in skin tone and turgor occurs through degradation of certain complex polypeptides which are present in the skin. These complex polypeptides include elastin and collagen, among others.
Elastin is a highly cross-linked complex polypeptide and is a major component of elastic fibers present in the skin and connective tissue of animals. Elastin appears to be primarily responsible for the physiological elasticity of tissue. In normal mammalian skin, specifically human skin, elastic tissue proteins represent a relatively small fraction of the total dermal proteins, but play a very important role in maintaining or improving the skin tone and structure. Elastin itself is the main protein substance present in elastic fibers and occurs in tendons, blood vessels, and connective tissue. When isolated from these sources, it is normally in the form of a brittle. fibrous, yellowish material which is insoluble in water, alcohol and ether but is somewhat soluble in concentrated aqueous alkali metal hydroxide solutions. The dense cross-linked structure of elastin makes it very difficult to solubilize. There have been many attempts to solubilize elastin and create cosmetic agents from the solubilized elastin. To date, these techniques have not found a large degree of commercial success. Attempts to solubilize are described for example in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,078. However, it has been found that elastin is only slightly absorbed by the skin and does not sufficiently penetrate the skin to produce substantial benefits to the skin.